Zamach w Manchester Arena
|miejsce=Manchester |data=22 maja 2017 |godzina=22:40 |zabici=23 osoby (22 cywili i zamachowiec) |ranni=512 osób |typ_ataku=samobójczy zamach bombowy |sprawca=Salman Ramadan Abedi }} samobójczy atak bombowy, który wydarzył się 22 maja 2017 roku o godzinie 22:30 czasu lokalnego. W jego wyniku zginęło 22 cywili i zamachowiec, a 512 zostało rannych. Celem samobójcy były osoby przebywające w foyer hali będącej częścią gmachu Manchester Arena, które wcześnie były widzami koncertu Ariany GrandeZamach w Manchesterze. Salman Abedi sprawcą ataku. Zatrzymano jego brata (CO WIEMY) – gazeta.pl, 23-05-2017 (arch.). Ataku terrorystycznego w Manchesterze dokonał Salman Abedi, Brytyjczyk o pochodzeniu libijskim. Odpowiedzialność za tak barbarzyński akt wzięło na siebie samozwańcze Państwo Islamskie. Przebieg 22 maja 2017 odbył się koncert piosenkarki Ariany Grande, niezwykle popularnej wśród współczesnej młodzieży (głównie dziewczyn). Gdy on dobiegł końca, ludzie zbiegli się i opuszczali Manchester Arena. Jednak na te osoby, w foyer hali, czekał mężczyzna z gotowym ładunkiem wybuchowym. Eksplozja ta miała miejsce i tuż po niej służby rozpoczęły dramatyczną akcję ratunkową. Udział brali w niej między innymi saperzy, po to, by sprawdzić, czy wewnątrz i na zewnątrz nie znajdują się inne niebezpieczne ładunki. Do kontrolowanych eksplozji dochodziło między innymi nieopodal stacji Victoria, a stację tą zamknięto przez cały wtorek (dzień po ataku). Przed wybuchem sprawca zadzwonił do swej matki i domagał się od niej słów wybaczenia„Wybacz mi” – to ostatnie słowa zamachowca z Manchesteru do matki – TVP Info, 26-05-2017. Ofiary thumb|400px|center|Kwiaty, znicze i balony jako jeden z rodzajów oddawanego hołdu dla ofiar zamachu terrorystycznego (26 maja 2017). Ofiarami śmiertelnymi byli głównie Brytyjczycy, jednak polskie MSZ potwierdziło, że zginęli 2 Polacy, a trzeci z polskich obywateli był lekko rannyZamach w Manchesterze. Dziesiątki ofiar śmiertelnych. Wśród rannych - Polak – polskieradio.pl, 23-05-2017 (arch.)Brytyjskie media o Polakach, którzy zginęli w Manchesterze. "Kochająca i idealna rodzina" – TVN24, 24-05-2017. Zabici Polacy to małżeństwo kiedyś zamieszkałe w Darłowie, które pragnęło odebrać córkę z koncertu„Osierocili dzieci, została pustka”. Darłowo opłakuje Polaków, którzy zginęli w zamachu – tvp.info, 25-05-2017. Śledztwo Dosyć szybko ujawniono informację o danych osobowych głównego sprawcy ataku. Był nim 22-letni Salman Abedi, obywatel Wielkiej Brytanii pochodzenia libijskiego. Pełne dane podały amerykańskie media, tym samym spotkały się z krytyką przez brytyjskich dziennikarzy, za utrudnianie śledztwa. W następstwie afery, władze brytyjskie podjęły decyzję o niewspółdzieleniu informacji związanych z śledztwem wyjaśniającym okoliczności zamachuLondyn nie będzie przekazywać USA informacji ws. zamachu – Sputnik News, 25-05-2017. O Abedim było wiadomo, że aktywnie podróżował po całej Europie, na 4 dni przed tragedią zamachowiec udał się drogą lotniczą z Dusseldorfu do Manchesteru. Media wspominały, że Abedi w ogóle nie był na liście osób mogących stanowić potencjalnie zagrożenie terrorystyczneTuż przed zamachem terrorysta z Manchesteru swobodnie podróżował po Europie. NOWE FAKTY – niezalezna.pl, 25-05-2017 (arch.). Jednak później podawano, że władze FBI ostrzegały brytyjskie służby bezpieczeństwa przed tym, że Abedi jest gotowy zaatakować na terytorium Zjednoczonego KrólestwaFBI ostrzegało MI5 o planach zamachowca z Manchesteru – Sputnik News, 28-05-2017. Terrorysta trafił do kartotek w 2012, wówczas zarzucano mu kradzież, paserstwo oraz napaśćKradzieże, napaść. Abedi miał bogatą kartotekę kryminalną – tvp.info, 31-05-2017. Jeszcze we wtorek policja zatrzymała pierwszą osobę oskarżaną o przygotowanie zamachu, był nim brat samobójcy. Dzień później miały miejsce zatrzymania kolejnych pięciu osób – 4 w Manchesterze, 1 w WiganZamach w Manchesterze: Aresztowano trzy osoby podejrzane o związek z atakiem – Radio ZET, 24-05-2017Kolejna osoba zatrzymana w związku z atakiem w Manchesterze – radiozet.pl, 24-05-2017. Zatrzymania osób podejrzewanych o ten akt wydarzyły się też w Libii, tamtejsze służby antyterrorystyczne informowały, że ujęto drugiego brata zamachowca z ManchesteruKolejna osoba zatrzymana w związku z zamachem w Manchesterze – TVN24, 24-05-2017. Ta akcja nastąpiła dzień po ataku terrorystycznym, w godzinach wieczornych, w trakcie próby odbierania pieniędzy wysłanych przez sprawcę masakry. Zatrzymana osoba potwierdziła przynależność terrorysty-samobójcy do struktur tzw. Państwa Islamskiego. 26 maja, nad ranem, informowaniu o zatrzymaniu już 10 osób ws. zamachuZamach w Manchesterze. Akcja policji na przedmieściach, zatrzymano podejrzanego mężczyznę – wp.pl, 26-05-2017 (arch.), a do 29 maja włącznie ujęto szesnastu podejrzanych, z których dwóch wyszło na wolnośćZamach w Manchesterze: policja zatrzymała 14. podejrzanego – Wirtualna Polska, 29-05-2017. Udział w tym śledztwie podjął łódzki wydział Prokuratury KrajowejMSZ potwierdza śmierć dwójki Polaków w zamachu w Manchesterze – Polskie Radio, 24-05-2017 (arch.). Następstwa 23 maja policjanci zamknęli na krótko dworzec Victoria Station w Londynie i pobliskie ulice, z powodu pozostawionego pakunku. Dwa dni później do miejscowości Trafford nieopodal Manchesteru zjechały się liczne służby bezpieczeństwa, zamknięto bowiem tamtejszy college w związku z informacji o alarmie bombowymAlarm bombowy w college’u. Na miejsce przybyli saperzy – tvp.info, 25-05-2017. Szpitale w całej Anglii otrzymały instrukcje dotyczące zachowania się na wypadek kolejnego krwawego ataku, do którego mogłoby dojść w każdej chwili, zgodnie z założeniami najwyższego, piątego stopnia zagrożenia terrorystycznego w Wielkiej Brytanii. Stopień tego zagrożenia zmieniono z piątego na czwarty, w dniu 27 majaWielka Brytania obniża poziom zagrożenia atakiem terrorystycznym – Polskie Radio, 27-05-2017. 29 maja opublikowano nowe zdjęcie, na którym widać, jak zamachowiec ciągnie za sobą dużą, niebieską walizkę. Służby po opublikowaniu nowego dowodu w sprawie ostrzegały ludność brytyjską przed tym, że znaleziona przez kogokolwiek walizka (odnalezienia jej właśnie domagała się policja) może zawierać materiały niebezpieczne dla zdrowia i życia osób trzecichNowe zdjęcie zamachowca z Manchesteru. Policja szuka jego walizki – rmf24.pl, 29-05-2017. 2 czerwca miała miejsce akcja policji w mieście, gdzie doszło do ataku, w związku z namierzeniem samochodu – według służb miał stanowić istotny dowód w śledztwie ws. zamachuEwakuacja w Manchesterze: Namierzono pojazd, który może mieć związek z zamachem – Telewizja Republika, 02-06-2017. Władze Francji zapowiedziały wydłużenie stanu wyjątkowego do 1 listopada, który wprowadzono wówczas z powodu zamachów w Paryżu z listopada 2015. Będąca w stałym kontakcie z brytyjskimi służbami bezpieczeństwa Agencja Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego informowała, że nie ma podstaw do zwiększenia stopnia zagrożenia terrorystycznego w PolsceABW po zamachu w Manchesterze: Nie będzie rekomendacji wprowadzenia stopnia alarmowego w Polsce – wPolityce.pl, 23-05-2017. Reakcje Zamach wydarzył się wtedy, gdy w Wielkiej Brytanii trwała kampania do wyborów parlamentarnych. Z tej racji wszystkie partie zawiesiły swoją kampanię. 26 maja opublikowano wyniki, pierwszego po tym zamachu, sondażu YouGov prowadzonego na zlecenie dziennika The Times, które wykazały spadek poparcia dla Partii KonserwatywnejZamach w Manchesterze wpłynie na wybory? Sondaż – interia.pl, 26 maja 2017 (archiwum). W ramach wsparcia dla bliskich ofiar ataku utworzono fundusz pod nazwą We Love Manchester, pieniądze w wysokości miliona funtów przelały tam kluby Manchester United i Manchester City. Osobiście kwotę 100 tysiąca funtów wpłacił piłkarz Yaya Toure oraz jego agentPiękny gest City i United – wesprą ofiary zamachu w Manchesterze! – Przegląd Sportowy, 25-05-2017. Podobny krok podjął także wybitny angielski piłkarz Wayne Rooney (przekazał 100 tysięcy funtów)Rooney prosi o wsparcie rodzin ofiar zamachu w Manchesterze – Sportowe Fakty, 26-05-2017. Głównym symbolem będącym swoistym rodzajem hołdu dla zabitych stały się wytatuowane w różnych miejscach pszczołyBrytyjczycy tatuują sobie pszczoły. To symbol Manchesteru – tvp.info, 02-06-2017. thumb|200px|Posłowie polskiego parlamentu rozpoczynają posiedzenie w Sejmie RP od minuty ciszy ku czci ofiar zamachu (24 maja 2017). Hołd w postaci minuty ciszy oddawali też uczestnicy festiwalu filmowego w Cannes. Władze Rzymu obiecały, że w nocy z 23 na 24 maja zgasną na jedną godzinę wszystkie światła w Koloseum, na Kapitolu i przy Fontannie di Trevi. Kolorami flagi brytyjskiej podświetlono Burdż Chalifa w Dubaju. Chwilą ciszy zaczęło się także między innymi posiedzenie Sejmu RP z dnia 24 majaPosłowie oddali hołd ofiarom zamachu w Manchesterze. Minuta ciszy w Sejmie – dorzeczy.pl, 24-05-2017 oraz finałowy mecz Pucharu Anglii rozgrywany pomiędzy Arsenalem Londyn i Chelsea LondynArsenal Londyn - Chelsea Londyn 2-1 w finale Pucharu Anglii – Interia, 27-05-2017. 63. edycja gali Absolute Berkut Championship została przeniesiona z Newcastle do Trójmiasta, z powodu nie tylko ataku, ale także kryzysowej sytuacji na Wyspach, którą nawet bezpośrednio spowodowało uruchomienie procedury brexituGala ACB 63 przeniesiona do Polski! – Sportowe Fakty, 31-05-2017. Muzyka Piosenkarka Ariana Grande, która grała tu koncert, napisała na Twitterze: Jestem załamana. Z głębi serca jest mi przykro. Nie mam słów. Nadto odwołała swoje koncertowe występy na okres kilku kolejnych dni, odwołany został koncert między innymi w Łodzi, który miał odbyć się 31 maja. Jej sztab informował, iż piosenkarka osobiście pokryje koszty pogrzebów wszystkich ofiar śmiertelnych eksplozjiAriana Grande chce zapłacić za pogrzeby ofiar zamachu – tvp.info, 24-05-2017. Grande obiecała, że zagra charytatywny koncert, dedykowany ofiarom tragediiAriana Grande zapowiada koncert charytatywny w Manchesterze. "Nie pozwolimy zwyciężyć nienawiści" – RMF24, 26-05-2017. Na początku czerwca ta sama piosenkarka odwiedzała poszkodowanych po atakuAriana Grande odwiedziła fanów, którzy ucierpieli w zamachu w Manchesterze – rmf.fm, 03-06-2017. Inni ludzie kultury, szczególnie ci związani z muzyką, również okazywali wyrazy współczucia, ten krok podjęli między innymi Katy Perry, Ellie Goulding, Miley Cyrus i Nicki MinajGwiazdy przesyłają słowa wsparcia. Miley Cyrus: to się musi skończyć – TVN24, 23-05-2017. 4 czerwca w gmachu Old Trafford Cricket Ground odbył się koncert charytatywny z udziałem między innymi Ariany Grande, Katy Perry oraz Coldplay, dochód z biletów przeznaczono na wsparcie funduszu We Love ManchesterAriana Grande, Coldplay i Katy Perry w hołdzie ofiar zamachu w Manchesterze. Gwiazdy zagrają charytatywny koncert – Wirtualna Polska, 30-05-2017. Ponieważ na dzień przed występami miał miejsce zamach w stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii, w którym zginęło 11 osób, zaostrzono środki bezpieczeństwa zastosowane w czasie widowiskaManchester: Nadzwyczajne środki bezpieczeństwa podczas koncertu – RMF24, 04-06-2017, zaś osoby, które przyszły na ten koncert i jednocześnie były na koncercie Ariany Grande w dniu samobójczego ataku, otrzymywały nieodpłatny biletKoncert Ariany Grande w Manchesterze na żywo – muzyka.onet.pl, 04-06-2017. We Love Manchester tylko dzięki temu specjalnemu koncertowi zyskał na koncie dodatkowe 3 miliony dolarówAriana Grande w Manchesterze: Miłość dla ofiar zamachu – muzyka.interia.pl, 05-06-2017. * Jednymi z widzów koncertu była większość głównych członków rodziny trenera Manchestera City – Pepa GuardioliGuardiola przeżył szok! Jego żona i córki były w Manchester Arenie – polsatsport.pl, 23-05-2017. * Władze Manchesteru nie zgadzały się na pochówek zamachowca-samobójcyNikt nie chce pochować zamachowca z Manchesteru. Odmawiają nawet meczety – Radio ZET, 01-06-2017. * Z powodu tego ataku odroczono światową premierę gry wideo pt. Get Even – z 26 maja na 23 czerwca 2017 rokuPrzesuwają premierę polskiej strzelaniny Get Even. Powód? Zamach terrorystyczny w Manchesterze – spidersweb.pl, 24-05-2017. Linki zewn. * Relacja na portalu TVP Info (arch.) Kategoria:2017 Kategoria:Zamachy